Feliz Navidad
by LilAngel123
Summary: Cuando el usagi no sabe qué conseguir el marmoru para Navidad que ella va al minako para la ayuda y cuando ella le consigue vida del consejo marmoruusagi's cambiará por siempre ud un tiro


Poco skit antes de la historia yo: Apruebe esto es mi negación e I?m así que triste pero yo tiene que admitir esto I?. I?.. ¿I??? ¿I? ¡I poseer la luna del marinero! Espectadores: ¡Boo! Yo: ¡No! I?ll nunca lo admite. ¡Usted can?t me hace! Individuo del policía: Oh, conservamos sí mis ojos crecemos pequeños y escurr rápidamente con el policía que me persigue que escurr el sistema y funcionamiento detrás con el policía todavía que me sigue digo tiempo hacia fuera y digo a espectadores gozar de la historia. Entonces digo que se enciende el tiempo adentro y la persecución.

La Feliz Navidad

"... y ésa es cómo es. Aaah, soy así que desconcertado!" Usagi enterró su cabeza debajo de las almohadillas. Minako sonrió solamente tranquilamente y tomó otro sip de su té. "tan que es cómo es. No es nada ser desconcertado alrededor. Soy seguro que podemos venir para arriba con un plan. ¡Después de todo, usted es la luna del marinero del wielder más de gran alcance del cristal de plata en la galaxia, la princesa más fuerte en la tierra! Esto debe ser simple en la comparación." Usagi tiró de su cabeza hacia fuera debajo de las almohadillas. ¿"Huh? Qué en las marcas del infierno usted dice eso?" "bien, con todo el manga del shojou que me tengo leído no puede ver un problema." Minako rummaged a través de su monedero y sacó un manga del shojou. "y pienso que tengo la idea perfecta." Tomando una respiración profunda para estabilizarse, Usagi sonó el intercomunicador. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¿Cómo podría ella creer que esto trabajaría? No, ella no podría ir a través con él. La resolución ganada dura de Usagi derritió ausente como nieve en agosto, y ella dio vuelta al funcionamiento ausente. los "E.E.U.U.?" Maldición. Él batido le. ¡Ella dio vuelta con una risa, "Marmoru! Usted es tan casero!" "porqué no sería I?" Él le tiró una mirada extraña a través de la pantalla video. "Oh, no sé que... usted tenía quizá diligencias o algo." Ella rió embarrassedly otra vez. Otra mirada extraña. "no, no en esta hora. Usted había venido mejor para arriba, él es exterior frío." Él sonó el zumbador la dejó en el edificio. Usagi sighed en derrota y comenzó a caminar penosamente encima de las escaleras. Ella intentó alentar su valor otra vez. El plan de Minako era tan simple, tan a toda prueba que no había manera que no podría fallar. Sin embargo, ella no podría creer que ella era consideración uniforme que hacía esto. Habían estado saliendo desde entonces la reina batida they?d Metallia en su 3ro año de la escuela media. Cada uno, incluso su padre, finalmente los había aceptado como par. Eran casi inseparables. Pero todavía... él la besó solamente para la primera vez en el festival que verano. Aunque realmente, ella pensó con una ruborización, ésa ought contar para más que apenas un beso simple. Pero era hora de llevarla la etapa siguiente. Marmoru esperaba en la puerta, una sonrisa conmovedora en su cara. "venido adentro, venga adentro." Usagi le dejó cargadores fangosos en el entryway y deslizado en los deslizadores rosados borrosos Marmoru había comprado para ella. Apenas para ella. "debe ser más frío que pensamiento de I afuera." ¿"Huh? Porqué usted dice eso?" "sus mejillas son rojas," Marmoru le dieron un beso en la mejilla que se ofende, "yo irán hacen un poco de cacao caliente para calentarle." Si usted sabía solamente. "ayudaré!" Usagi lo siguió en la cocina, ayudándole salga de las tazas y de las melcochas minúsculas. Ella amó el estar en la cocina con él. Había una intimidad especial, y diario-ness a ella. Ella fingered la manija de la taza del café. No acaba de ser algún día su cocina, y su taza, pero su cocina, su taza. El pensamiento enviado poco tiembla a través de ella. Cuando fueron situados en el sofá, Marmoru dio vuelta a ella. Ella se sentaba con sus piernas remetidas para arriba por debajo de ella, y soplaba en el cacao caliente en la concentración intensa. Él no pensó que ella sabía lindo ella estaba a veces. ¿"así pues, por qué usted vino para arriba? No que no doy la bienvenida a la visita." Ella saltó, casi derramando su bebida. ¡"Oh! Ése." Ella rió. ¿Ahora estaba o nunca, ella tiene el valor? "Ne, Marmoru. Usted está viniendo encima para la cena de Navidad junto, a la derecha?" Él cabeceó. El Tsukinos planeaba Navidad del Americano-estilo que año. Un partido de la familia en vez del día de fiesta romántico tradicional. Andrew había enviado al parecer sobre una caja de ajustes de Navidad, de malla y de luces del cekntelleo, incluso un fruitcake. Marmoru y su padre incluso habían prometido no escoger una lucha con uno a para la noche entera. "bien," Usagi continuó, "puesto que cada uno que iba a estar allí... yo deseó darle su presente de Navidad temprano. Apenas el dos de nosotros." "Oh, todo a la derecha." Él todavía no hizo el suyo envolver, sino que él calculó que él podría hacerlo rápidamente antes de que él le lo diera. Por una cierta razón inexplicable su contestación hizo que ella se ruboriza otra vez. Honesto, él no pensó que él visto siempre su vuelta apenas esa cortina antes. ¡"G-G-Bueno! Pozo entonces. I, uh. Umm. Apenas tengo que ir hago un ajuste pasado en él. Realmente aprisa. Autorización?" Ella estaba parada rápidamente y asió su bolso, casi disparando en su manera a la parte posteriora del apartamento. "apenas tengo que pedir prestado el cuarto de baño realmente rápidamente." Y apenas como ésa la fueron. Marnoru miraba el punto vacío donde ella había estado parada. ¿En qué el infierno iba? Presionando su frente contra el cristal fresco del espejo, Usagi se sentía como el griterío. ¡No! ¡Ella no podría hacerlo! ¡Absolutamente no! Había quizá algo más en su bolso que podría doblar como presente de Navidad. Pero ella había pensado en ésa ya. Para guardarse de worming hacia fuera la había embalado su bolso con solamente las necesidades peladas. Ella dudó que Marmoru desearía el lápiz labial o cualquier cosa como presente de Navidad. Previsión maldita. Ella podría hacer esto, ella podría hacer esto. Todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer debía ir a través con el plan de Minako. Ella alcanzó en el bolso y comenzó a prepararse. Después de que un rato horriblemente largo Marmoru comenzara a conseguir preocupado. ¿Qué el infierno ella hacía adentro allí? ¿Cuál era el tomar tan largo? "es usted listo?" Ella finalmente gritó del cuarto de baño. ¡"sí! Lo que es, sí!" Usagi caminó del cuarto de baño y rellenado de nuevo al cuarto vivo en pies pelados. "bien?" ella se ruborizó y alisó la tela de sus faldas, "qué usted piensan?" Marmoru se sentía la quijada golpear el piso. Ella usaba un vestido del chiffon en azul, púrpura y color de rosa. Envolvió alrededor de ella hombros, los barrió abajo a través de sus pies y derramó sobre ella las manos. Las capas todas fueron llevadas a cabo en lugar con una blusa de plata, atada firmemente para acentuar su cintura delgada. Él sentía la subida del calor de sus propias mejillas cuando él realizó que el chiffon era semi transparente. Él podría ver la forma de su cuerpo delgado debajo de ella, la curva de ella pare, ella... "Y-ustedes no está usando eso como traje de la batalla de la luna del marinero!" él spluttered. "O- de curso no!!!" Usagi la apretó las manos en los puños. Esto no iba a la derecha en todos. Ella se sentía como el funcionamiento nuevamente dentro del cuarto de baño y la fijación de la puerta. Pero ella steeled. Era demasiado atrasada ahora ir detrás. No había nada a la izquierda pero ir adelante con el plan. Ella tomó un paso adelante y dijo que la línea Minako había escrito para ella. "es su presente de Navidad, Marmoru. No es usted que va a abrirlo?" Él la miraba en choque mudo. Y entonces él hizo la única cosa que él podría hacer. Él comenzó a reír. Marmoru rió tan difícilmente que él resbaló apagado del sofá y se encrespó para arriba en una bola, los rasgones que manaban para arriba en sus ojos. Usagi funcionó adelante y golpeó en su pecho. ¡"Marmoru! No es divertido!" ella comenzó también a reír nerviosamente. Cuando finalmente calmaron abajo ella lo perforó ligeramente en el hombro. "Mou. Porqué usted tuvo que reírse de mí como eso?" "estoy apesadumbrado, yo estoy apesadumbrado." Marmoru dicho cogiendo su respiración, "pero cuando usted dijo eso, y entonces usted golpeó sus ojos..." "bien excúseme. Usted todavía no tuvo que reír." Ella dijo las palabras ligeramente, pero él podría detectar el daño verdadero que mentía debajo. Él le tomó las manos en el suyo, funcionando los cojines de sus pulgares a través de su piel suave. "créame, los E.E.U.U., yo no significó que tiene gusto de eso. Era justa un pequeño... overdramatic." Sakura sighed y soportó su cabeza en su hombro. "dije a Minako que nunca trabajara." "ésta era tan su idea." Dando vuelta a una cortina brillante del rojo ella dio vuelta lejos, "Nooo....Actually que era el mío. Apenas no podría calcular fuera de cómo a, el umm, ummm... Minako me ayudó, uh que... "ella estaba parada precipitadamente," de todos modos yo tenía mejor ir el cambio." Cuando ella dio vuelta Marmoru ausente asió su muñeca y tiró de ella abajo en una ráfaga de colmenas. Él funcionó una entrega su mejilla, "porqué usted le pensó tuvo que..." Sakura miraba abajo ella las manos, "te amo, Marmoru. Y sé que usted me ama." Ella miraba para arriba en sus ojos. "pero... es a veces duro decir. Te amo, y así que deseo estar con usted." Marmoru ahuecado su cara con ambas manos. Él sonrió de una manera que hizo que su respiración coge en su garganta. "usted no tiene que hacer esto apenas para probar que usted me ama." "lo sé." "usted sabe, usted es a veces tan hermoso que me mata," él rió un poco, "usted brilla intensamente. Es toda lo que puedo no le asgo y no le llevo apagado a alguna torre de la marfil. Pero tengo nunca deseé mover demasiado rápido. No deseé hacer algo a el cual usted no deseó." Sakura cogió sus manos. "bien, deseo esto." Este beso era tan diferente de cualquier otro. El otros habían sido dulces, apacible, casi vacilante. Eran como mariposas. Pero esto era caliente, apasionado. Se parecía encender cada nervio en su cuerpo. Ella se sentía como alguien había dado vuelta apagado a su cerebro, y ahora ella funcionaba en la sensación pura. Usagi la trenzó las manos en su pelo, maravillándose en cómo suavemente él fieltro. Marmoru rompió el beso. Jadearon, sacudarido e inseguro, contrapesado en el brink algo nuevo y espantoso. "es usted seguro?" Sakura cabeceó, no confiando en su voz. Un pensamiento repentino ocurrió a él y él sonrió, "sus father?s realmente va ahora a odiarme." Ella sacudarió su cabeza y besó su palma. "él está ausente con la mama esta noche. Él no puede escoger en mí para algo que él está haciendo sí mismo." "usted hizo esto prever." Ella lo besó otra vez, funcionando sus dedos a través de su pelo, presionándose para arriba contra él. Ella se sentía tan buena, tan derecho. Su piel era tan suave y tan caliente. Todo el el suyo, ofrecido todo hasta él. Marmoru se inclinó en el beso, funcionando sus manos a través de su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor a través de las capas delgadas del chiffon. Un pensamiento horrible vino a él, "Usagi, yo no puede... yo no esperaba que... no tengo protección." Él podría sentirse que se ruborizaba. "está bien." Ella se inclinó al revés y fumbled para su bolso, "yo tenía este haber planeado todo, recuerda?" Marmoru sonrió haber sonreído caliente del shivery y haber sacado con pala le para arriba en sus brazos. Ella chirrió en sorpresa, pero pronto dio vuelta a su atención a su camisa, desplumando en los botones. "si usted guarda eso para arriba, podemos nunca conseguir al dormitorio." La promesa en esa oración, el tono en su voz, hecha le los dedos del pie se encrespa. La realidad de la situación golpeó a casa a ella... el paso que estaban a punto de tomarlo... la asustaron. Pero ella la deseó todos los iguales. Él abrió la puerta y los dos de ellos se derrumbaron riendo nerviosamente en la cama. Usagi dio vuelta y enterró a su cabeza en las almohadillas; olían como Marmoru, como la especia y el sándalo. Y entonces él la besaba, bajando su cuello, su collarbone. Había solamente bastante sitio en su sentido para un sentido a la vez. El calor de su piel bajo su tacto, el olor de él... todo sobre él la condujo insana. Usagi se incorporó, empujando detrás contra él. Al principio él fue sorprendido por su agresividad, pero él no podría concentrarse en el pensamiento para de largo. Sus labios, el olor de su pelo, la suavidad de su piel guardaron el distraer de él. Ella la resbaló las manos a través de los planos de su pecho, sintiendo los músculos debajo de la tela fina de su camisa. Entonces ella acabó el deshacer de los botones. El choque de la piel contra piel. "te amo." Su voz era ronca; él podría conseguir apenas las palabras hacia fuera alrededor de la constricción en su garganta. Ella sonrió, y el mundo era ése mucho más brillante, "te amo también." Y era como algo... se rompió, dentro de él. Marmoru ahuecado su cara en sus manos y besada su duro. Él presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, empujando Usagi nuevamente dentro de las almohadillas, montando sus caderas a horcajadas. Sin romper el beso él acabó el pelarse de la camisa. Usagi la funcionó las manos a través de sus hombros, digitación la cicatriz minúscula en su brazo izquierdo. La cicatriz que él había conseguido de protección de ella contra el Metallia, hace todos esos años. Ella se inclinó adelante y besó el punto suavemente. Syaoran tiró en la tela filmy envuelta alrededor de ella, pero fue parado por la blusa firmemente atada. Sus dedos fumbled en los cordones. "Goddamn la pluma morphing, sus vestidos, y las ideas de Minako?s," él gruñó. Usagi rió, desconcertado repentinamente, repentinamente tímido. Ella dio vuelta a su atención a los cordones en ella las mangas. Si ella no pensó de lo que él hacía, después ella podría guardarse de caer aparte todos junta. Él finalmente consiguió el nudo deshecho, y comenzó a tirar de los cordones a través de los agujeros, no pudiendo decir si era de frustración o emocionante. En el último la blusa de plata fue ida. Marmoru se movió más lentamente, revelando las capas del vestido, desempaquetándola como un presente exótico, hasta su piel lisa fue revelado. Él podría mirar fijamente solamente por un momento, un gran peso que exprimía en su pecho. "usted es tan hermoso." Ella jadeó como él puso sus manos en su cintura, resbalándolas para arriba a lo largo de su ribcage para ahuecar sus pechos altos pequeños. Había músculo magro por debajo de ella las curvas, el cuerpo de un héroe. Ella no era algún pequeño pájaro frágil que se protegerá y poner en a jeweled la caja. Ella era su socio, su igual. Él se inclinó sobre ella, dibujando una entrerrosca dentro de su boca, amamantando suavemente mientras que él dio masajes a la otra con callused yemas del dedo. Usagi gritó hacia fuera y writhed debajo de él. Su respiración venía en pantalones. Nunca en su vida la tenía sentía cualquier cosa incluso remotamente como esto. Ella no podría incluso moverse al principio, desamparado en el temblor de nuevas sensaciones. Pero ella golpeó con el pie hacia fuera por debajo de él, culebreando de las mangas del vestido. Incorporándose la comenzó a besar su manera a través de su pecho, mientras que sus dedos fumbled en su hebilla de la correa. Marmoru rojo que daba vuelta murmured, "aquí, me dejó hacer eso." Él dio vuelta lejos y se peló de sus pantalones y escrito rápidamente antes de contestarla en la cama. Ella rió un poco de su verguenza. Tan pronto como él estuviera detrás con ella ella lo besó, trabajando su boca contra la suya. Marmoru dio vuelta a su atención de nuevo a sus pechos y la cabeza de Usagi cayó detrás con un quejido. Su erección presionó contra su muslo. Usagi se ruborizó. Había una emoción extraña en saber eso, ella había causado eso. Que lo despertaron sobre ella. Hesitantly, gingerly, ella alcanzó abajo y cerrado le entregue el eje. Marmoru gimió y enterró su cabeza contra su hombro, respirando difícilmente. Animado ella comenzó a funcionar su mano a través de su longitud. Sus manos agarraron su cintura firmemente, su tiempo de los músculos y ojos cerrados firmemente contra el impacto del placer. los "U-E.E.U.U.. Parada." Él tardamudeó a través de los dientes cerrados fuertemente. "azada!" Usagi separó su mano como si estuvo quemado. "I-I'm apesadumbrado. ¿Le lastimaba? ¿Lo hacía incorrecto? No signifiqué - "era su vuelta a reír. Él la paró con un dedo tocado a sus labios. "no, amor. Se sentía bien. Demasiado bueno." Por un momento ella lo miraba con una expresión en blanco. Entonces la realización de lo que él significó golpe ella. "Oh. Umm de I... " Ella parecía adorable cuando ella era confusa él decidía. Marmoru encontró que él era tan nervioso justo como ella era. Él se preguntaba si ella podría decir que él no tuviera ninguna pista qué él hacía. Sus solamente pautas fueron tomadas de los comentarios mitad-recordados por sus hermanas, escenas de los libros... ahora que él estaba allí él era como ninguno de eso. Él no podría tener un pensamiento constante presente su. Todo lo que él sabía era que él la deseó. Deseó poseerla y hacerle el suyo totalmente. Él fumbled para el paquete pequeño de la hoja que había sido sacudido en la cama y abierto le cuidadosamente. Él rodó el condom abajo sobre su erección, intentando decirse que no hubiera necesidad de acometer, ninguna necesidad de apresurarse. Pero Usagi guardó el distraer él con pequeños besos a lo largo de su piel, y de ella las manos que funcionaban para arriba a lo largo la suya detrás. Ni unas ni otras de ellas sabían exactamente lo que hacían mientras que se arrodillaron a través de uno a. Y sus movimientos eran tan torpes, como pasos del bebé a la dicha. Marmoru funcionó callused las manos para arriba a lo largo de sus caderas, piel conmovedora que él nunca incluso se dejó pensar alrededor antes, tirando de ella más cercano a él. Usagi pescó con caña encima de sus caderas, levantándose encima de un poco. Tomó algunos intentos para conseguirlo derecho. Y Usagi tuvo que alcanzar abajo y ayudar a dirigirlo a su entrada pulida. Con sus manos todavía apretadas en sus caderas él empujó hacia abajo mientras que él se osciló para arriba adentro de ella. Y se sentía tan bueno, y se calienta tan. Él gimió en su piel suave. Las manos de Usagi eran apretadas en sus hombros, cada músculo en su tiempo delgado del cuerpo, y sus ojos cerrados firmemente. Marmoru sentía la quemadura repentina del horror en su estómago. Él olvidado. Él olvidado que para su esto era doloroso. "Usagi, I -" ella sacudarió su cabeza agudamente, manteniendo sus ojos atornillados cerrados. "no . No se disculpe. Será mejor en un minuto." Ella susurró, "apenas... no se mueve." Permanecían bloqueados en ese abrazan, no moviéndose como se descolora Usagi esperado el dolor, esperado para ajustar a la sensación de él dentro de ella. Marmoru dio masajes a sus hombros tensos, hechos los ruidos calmantes contra su oído. Él deseaba que había algo que él podría hacer, el fieltro horrible que él causaba le a esto. No fue supuesto para ser como esto... Mientras que lo pensando este Usagi oscilaban abajo contra él y él estranguló en un quejido. Llevó todo su control todavía para no moverse con ella, la subsistencia. Él no podría respirar, su cada movimiento le hizo la estrangulación y el grito de asombro. Usagi se estremeció contra él. El dolor se descoloraba lejos más rápidamente ahora, derritiendo en nuevos placeres. Ella la trenzó los brazos alrededor de Marmoru, los "yesss del Oh." Su respiración silbó fuera de las palabras. Ella se abrió los ojos y lo miraba. "pienso que es aceptable ahora," ella dijo en una voz fornida. Ella acentuó las palabras con un rodillo de sus caderas. Marmoru gimió, su cabeza que caía detrás mientras que él comenzó a oscilar para arriba en ella... que debo haber hecho algo muy bueno en a más allá de la vida merecer esto... Sus movimientos comenzaron suavemente, los movimientos pequeños suaves. Eran principio justo, apenas aprendiendo. Él deseó hacer este último, lo toma lentamente. Él recordó vago algo sobre sus hermanas que decían que era mejor lento. Pero era tan duro no perderse en el placer tan intenso que confinó con dolor. los "E.E.U.U.... Usagi," él murmured su nombre repetidamente, su mantra personal, su trayectoria al nirvana. Más rápidamente ahora, más difícilmente. el "Oh," Usagi se sentía febril, "Oh, sí, Marmoru..." El mundo enangostó adentro alrededor de ellos hasta que había solamente el dos de ellos, moviéndose como uno. Ella sacudarió con las emociones y las sensaciones que cursaban a través de ella. Su cuerpo se movió sin ella, sabiendo mejor que ella lo hizo cómo moverse, cómo acentuar las sensaciones. Su respiración jadeó difícilmente contra su cuello, emparejando el ritmo sus el propios. Ella apretó sus músculos alrededor de él, dibujando hacia fuera un quejido de both.of.them. Finalmente Marmoru no podía durarlo. Él acunó su parte posteriora más baja en sus brazos como él los bajó ambos abajo sobre el colchón. Su pelo era un enredo de la seda de la miel, como una pintura del windblown, aventando hacia fuera alrededor de ella. Él la besó otra vez, hambriento a medida que él continuó empujando abajo en ella. Él no cuidó sobre ir lentamente ahora, solamente sobre alcanzar ese pico, y traerla con él. Usagi arqueó sus caderas hasta la reunión él. Había algo... apenas fuera de alcance. Pero entonces Marmoru empujó hacia arriba contra ella otra vez, y ella estaba allí. Ella gritó hacia fuera mientras que ella se aferró en él, perdido en la sensación ligera y cruda. El Marmoru empujado contracción repentina sobre el borde, y él bajó también en lanzamiento. Marmoru tiró luego las mantas hacia arriba alrededor de ellos, el vestido de los pen?s olvidado en un montón en el piso. Él besó la tapa de su cabeza, sintiendo más en la paz que él tenía siempre en su vida. Usagi cuddled un poco más cercano, soportando su cabeza en su pecho. "que era increíble." Ella miraba para arriba él con los ojos del centelleo. "Feliz Navidad," ella dijo. Él comenzó a reír un poco. "y todo lo que le conseguí era un oso relleno." Usagi se educó para arriba en sus codos que miraban abajo él con pesado lidded ojos. "Oh, soy seguro que usted encontrará una manera de hacerla hasta mí." Ella sabía que las barreras pasadas habían sido analizadas entre ellos. Ella probado a Marmoru que él no la lastimaría, y que ella no sería poco dispuesta. La tensión fue ida. "te amo, Marmoru." "te amo también, Usagi." Se encresparon para arriba juntos, alistan para caer en sueño. Usagi escuchó el golpe constante de su corazón, el ritmo de su respiración. Pienso que I?ll también le consigue un anillo de contrato. Los that?s aceptables nuestra historia así que si usted desea una revisión de la consecuencia y me dice porque estoy en línea mucho y si nadie me dice él tuvo gusto de la historia porque el the(if usted toda la consecuencia de la revisión) será todo yo. Éste estaba originalmente para el captor Sakura de la tarjeta tan si usted desea la original que fue hecho por el anuncio y los it?s realmente buenos. Tan si usted lo desea cuando usted repasa déme su E-mail e I?ll le lo envían cuando consigo su revisión. Consiguió funcionar el they?re después de mí otra vez. Lol:P Lilangel123


End file.
